


A Nice Thing to Try

by aroseandapen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Chiaki wants to try kissing. More specifically, she wants to try kissing Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Nice Thing to Try

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a request from my tumblr, [aroseandapen](https://aroseandapen.tumblr.com/). Since it's not from V3, I didn't want to put it into my V-fill collection

“Do I have something on my face…?”

Chiaki’s face was similar to the one she had while concentrating, a determined expression that made Hajime feel as if he was under great scrutiny. She didn’t answer right away.

She tilted her head to the side, and the focused look smoothed out of her features. “No, why do you ask?”

Did she not realize how intensely she’d been staring at him? Or had she not expected him to notice?

“You were looking at me like you wanted to say something, so…” He shrugged, letting his words trail off into an expectant air.

Her eyes blinked owlishly at him. She took her time in answering, and her gaze shifted lower on his face. “I was thinking… that I want to try kissing you.”

“Huh?” Her bluntness brought a blush to his cheeks before he could stop it. Furiously wishing for his face to cool, he asked, “Where did that come from all of a sudden?”

Even through his rapidly beating heart, Hajime noticed a matching pink tint dusting Chiaki’s cheeks. She fidgeted with her bag straps. Throughout it all, however, her eyes remained fixed on his face.

“Is that a bad thing? I thought it’d be nice.” She puffed her cheeks out, and finally looked away. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I was just thinking.”

“No, no, it’s not bad. You just surprised me, that’s all.” He felt guilty for making her feel like the idea was so unacceptable, when in reality the opposite was true.

Cheeks deflated, and Chiaki met his eyes once more. Head tilted again, curious. “Really? So then… would it be alright?”

Hajime’s throat was dry; his voice cracked when he spoke. “Yeah,” he said, nodding faintly.

Chiaki’s blush grew more pronounced–so did his, no doubt. “Ok then, so…”

She stepped towards him, so close that their chests nearly touched. Hajime sucked in a quick breath, not prepared for their sudden proximity. Somehow he’d managed to resist his first instinct to step away from her, but it wasn’t easy. Not when Chiaki stood inches away, looking at him with a fierce expression.

Tension wound between them, so tight that Hajime felt that it must snap at any moment. Yet she made no further moves, and a long moment of silence passed between them. It became awkward, and he wondered if she’d expected him to make the first move and was just waiting for him to do so. Or if she’d changed her mind. He didn’t want to make the first move if that was the case, but he didn’t know what to do.

He should ask, he decided, but his voice failed to form when he opened his mouth.

“…I don’t know how to do this,” Chiaki said, frowning.

Oh. Hajime let his breath out with an audible exhale. “Well… we just do it, I guess. Just press our mouths together, and…?”

She remained silent for a moment longer following his words, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, she furrowed her brows. “…and?” she prompted.

“And we figure it out as we go?”

He didn’t know what she expected him to tell her. Hajime had little experience in the romantic area of his life, so he couldn’t enlighten her on kissing techniques, or anything else she was looking for. Even if her dissatisfied look make him wish he could.

She sighed, and her expression wiped clean again. “Right so… like this then.”

Chiaki stood on her toes, craning her neck to tilt her face up towards him. He hesitated, then quickly leaned down to meet her halfway. He expected to feel her soft, warm mouth on his. Anticipated the feeling, despite his nerves. His hands reached for her waist.

Their mouths collided in a painful click of their teeth that made both parties cry out in shock. They pulled back, just as quickly as they’d leaned in, holding their hands over their mouths. Both of them had overshot their target, and now paid the price for it.

“Are you ok?“ he asked her behind his hand.

“Uh-huh.” Chiaki pulled her hand away from hers, probing the front of her teeth with her fingers. She glanced down at them. “That didn’t go like I hoped.”

“It didn’t, no.”

No one would’ve hoped for that outcome. Although the pain had quickly faded into the background, his own part that he played in it brought a hot and scarlet embarrassment burning in his cheeks.

“It’s ok though. We can try again, and now we’ll know to be more careful,” he told her, hoping that a little logic would help smooth this incident out for the both of them.

She offered him a soft smile. “Right. Thank you, Hajime. Next time I’ll make it really good for you, ok?”

And though Hajime wished that she didn’t quite phrase it like _that_ , he still returned her smile with a genuine one of his own.

“Yeah. Me… me too.”


End file.
